


you're gonna hear me roar

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 6 y/o, Cat dan, Costume Party, Dog Phil, Elephant Harry, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Lion Liam, Monkey Louis, Owl Zayn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zebra Niall, not in the way you think tho, the title has nothing to do with the fic i just thought it was cute, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A self-indulgent au where they're all six years old, best friends, and going to a Halloween costume party dressed up as animals together.





	you're gonna hear me roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louissass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/gifts).



> I saw this pic, screamed, almost died at the thought of all of them in animal onesies, tried to force myself not to write a fic about it, and failed. (But what's new).  
>   
> Credit goes to [Kirston](http://kittenlipslouis.tumblr.com/) for her amazing artwork. Please go check her out?! Also, the original post of this pic can be found [here](http://kittenlipslouis.tumblr.com/post/160019127399/hi-ive-just-read-a-fic-where-louis-wears-a).
> 
> Special thanks to Ezra. You are the bane of my existence, and for that this fic is gifted specially to you. I hate you just as much as you hate me. (':
> 
> To anybody else who reads this, please beware? You might have to see a dentist afterwards. This is the single shortest and grossest fic I have ever written and I am so proud. (I also had to throw in a dash of Larry at the end because I'm weAK). Enjoy!
> 
> Kat Xx

 

 

Harry has just turned six years old when he decides he wants to be an elephant for Halloween.

“Mummy, mummy! An elephant! That’s what I want!”

He’s sitting at the table, his big cake sitting in front of him with all six candles still lit up. All the grownups start giggling, and he frowns, looking down at his cake. With a big huff, he blows out all the candles, then yells, “I want to be an elephant!” as the small crowd in the dining room all clap.

“Don’t say your wish out loud, you twit!” his sister scolds.

His mummy shushes her, and Harry sees her glaring at Gemma for saying a no-no word. “Sweetie,” his mum says after kneeling at his height. Her voice is sweet and Harry smiles up at her. “You’re my little human bean - ” Harry giggles because it’s being not bean, “ - not my little elephant. What are you on about?”

“For Halloween!” he crows, “Please can I be an elephant for Halloween? Please mummy?”

“Oh hun, of course you can. We’ll talk to nan about helping make the costume, yeah? Now come on,” she says, helping Harry down from the chair. “Go play in the den with the others while I cut the cake, yeah?”

“Okay!” Harry can only think about being an elephant while he runs to the den, everybody else in tow. There are kids from his class here, his two best friends as well, and his older sister and a couple of her friends. Harry loves all of them, and excitedly babbles about his costume idea.

-

Of course, it’s a few weeks before Halloween that his mum asks him what he wants to dress up as. They’re going to a party at the park, and Harry is more than excited.

Right now they’re at the store, Harry holding his mum’s hand as they walk down the costume aisle. He sees Superman, Batman, a Firefighter, a Vampire, and more, but none of them look cool.

“I still wanna be an elephant mum. Remember? I wished for it for my birthday?” he asks as he peers up at her.

She lets out a small groan, but she’s smiling as she asks, “I was sure you would have forgotten. I’ll give nan a call, yeah? We probably won’t be able to find one so we’ll have to make it. Does that sound alright love?”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” he chants.

He can’t wait to go home and tell Liam and Zayn and Niall all about it.

 

They, of course, decide that it’s a brilliant idea and that they want to be animals too.

“I was gonna be a Firefighter, but now I wanna be a Lion!” Liam babbles.

“And I wanna be an owl,” Zayn says, while Niall says his will be a surprise.

After that, it’s officially decided that they’re going to the park Halloween party as animals and Harry couldn’t be happier.

 

They get their costumes an hour before the Halloween party, all meeting over at Harry’s house to try them on.

They pile in Harry’s room, nearly yelling back and forth as they help each other with their costumes. Harry is happy to see he’s got a hood with the floppy ears and a long tail and a trunk with a band to tie around his head. “I’m an elephant! Look!”

And they all fight to stand in front of the mirror; Liam with his Lion costume, and Zayn with his owl costume, and Harry. He feels happy, making animal sounds with his best friends while they wait to head off to the party.

When Harry’s mum does call for them to come down, they grab their baskets and race down the stairs.

At the door is another one of Harry’s classmates, Niall, and his mum. “Out out, on the porch all of you,” Anne says as she ushers all four boys onto the front porch. “We’ll all be out in a few, stay up here, yeah?”

“Yes mum!” the four of them yell in unison.

Harry’s attention is turned back to Niall, who showed up in a zebra outfit. There’s even some white and black makeup on his face to look like stripes. “Niall, you’re an animal too,” Liam says.

Zayn is hooing at him, making funny faces and Niall laughs.

Harry is grinning, flapping his hands at all of them to get their attention. “We’re gonna be the _coolest_ kids there! Nobody else is gonna be a bunch of animals!”

As they’re chasing each other around the porch, Harry’s mum comes out, followed by the other mums. “Are we going?” Liam asks, and when his mum answers yes Harry yells and bounds off the porch, the others right along with him.

It’s only a short walk to the park, and when they get there the party is already in full swing. Harry stares, amazed, as he sees so many balloons and decorations strung around the area, parents and their kids all milling about. There are games and plenty of Halloween themed snacks and more than enough candy to feed the whole city.

Harry babbles on to Liam about the Batman they walk by, and then mentions to Niall that he wishes he could braid is hair as prettily as the grownup Sleeping Beauty they see.

It’s a rush of playing all the games to win candy, begging his mum for a second cupcake when they take a break to get snacks, and chasing the boys around with his loud elephant noises.

Eventually, Harry feels a bit worn out, and he asks his mum if he can have some water. “Sure love, I’ll go get us all some. Go sit with the boys, yeah?”

Harry looks up to see Liam’s mum follow his own, and he follows the other three and Niall and Zayn’s mum’s over to where a bunch of chairs have all been set out.

There are so many costumes to look at and talk about. At one point, Harry swears he sees the real Prince Eric walk by with the real Ariel holding his hand.

One in particular catches his eye, and he turns away from the Police officer that had stopped to say hi to him and his friends, seeing two other littles boys with a lady walking with them. They sit down in some chairs close to Harry, and Harry sees them holding hands. One is a cat and one is a dog.

“You’re animals too?” he asks excitedly.

They both look over, and one of them gasps. “You’re all animals too! Wow!”

“I’m Harry. I decided I wanted to be an elephant for my birthday and it came true!”

Niall, Zayn, and Liam have all turned their attention over too, saying their names.

“I’m Dan,” the one in the pink cat costume says.

“‘M Phil,” the dog says.

Phil reaches out to play with Harry’s elephant ear, and he asks where he got it. “Me nan and mum made it! And theirs too!” he points at the boys.

“Can we play with you guys? We can be the best animal group here!” Dan says, and Niall is already saying yes asking to try his cat ears on.

As Harry is sifting through the candy he’s already got, showing Phil a light saber chocolate thing, his mum comes back with the water bottles she’d promised. “Looks like you found some friends, huh?” she asks.

Harry nods, gulping down the water. “Thanks mum,” he says with a deep breath, giving her waist a big hug.

“You’re welcome.” She crouches down, eye level with him now, and he is confused. “Can you do a favor for me love?” Harry nods, always wanting to help his mummy as best as he can. “I found another little boy standing with his mum at the drinks table. They just moved to town a week ago, and so he doesn’t really have any friends yet that he can play with. I told his mummy he could come play with you and your friends.”

“He can play with us!” Harry says, smiling wide. He always loves making new friends. “Where is he mummy?”

“Well, I told his mum that I’d come get you to meet him first. He’s a bit shy, so I didn’t want to overwhelm him with all of you at once.”

Harry smiles, taking his mum’s hand and saying, “Where is he? I wanna see his costume.”

Harry’s mum leads the way, and he sees the boy before they’ve even made it back to the drink table. He’s the only kid over here, standing slightly behind his mum’s legs, holding her hand.

He’s in a monkey costume, and Harry smiles wide. “Everybody wanted to be animals this year,” he says happily. They come to a stop a few feet away, Harry’s mum already speaking with the other, and Harry steps forward slowly.

His mum taught him to be gentle and nice towards other kids who are shy. He doesn’t want to scare this boy, or his cute monkey ears and whiskers, away. “Hi, I’m Harry,” he says, holding his hand out just like his mum does when she meets new people.

The boy’s eyes go wide, and they’re the most blue Harry has ever seen. “Hi, ‘m Louis,” he says, shaking Harry’s hand with a slight giggle. “I like your elephant costume.”

“Thank you, I like your monkey costume. Do you wanna come play with me and my friends? We all dressed up like animals this year. They’re gonna love your monkey costume.”

The boy’s eyes light up and he nods.

“Go on boys, stay together and go right back to the others, yeah? We’ll follow,” Louis’ mummy says.

“Okay!” Louis replies. He doesn’t seem shy anymore, instead taking Harry’s hand in his own and smiling. “Where to Harry?”

He leads the way. He likes the feeling of Louis’ hand in his, warm, as they stay close and venture back to the other boys. He also likes the way Louis laughs and points at a costume of Darth Vader that just fell back on his bum.

“What grade are you in?” Harry asks.

“I’m in first.”

Harry gasps. “Me too! D’ya think we’ll be in the same class?”

“I hope!” Louis says, “I don’t have many friends yet. We just moved so I only know you right now.”

Harry almost feels giddy, being Louis’ first friend here. He makes a promise in his head to always keep Louis as a best friend. “D’you want to be friends? Best friends?” he asks, “My friends will like you too!”

“Yes please!”

They reach where the other boys are at, and Niall is the first to run over and introduce himself. From there, they all meet each other. Dan and Phil are still there too, and it’s another half hour of them all bragging about their costumes and exchanging candy.

Once the sun starts to get lower in the sky, Harry feels even more worn out than before. He’s just finished running from Liam, who decided he was the fastest runner since he’s a Lion, and said he could catch Harry and Louis. They both said he couldn’t and he was set on proving them wrong.

Now, though, Harry just wants to go home and watch Halloween movies all night with the others.

Dan and Phil had left a little while earlier, but not before Harry made his mum promise that they could come over too sometimes to play.

He was almost more excited about the sleepover than the actual party, so he finds his mum a couple chairs away and asks, “Can we go soon mummy?”

“Of course love, we were about to come get you all anyway. Also, Louis’ mum and I agreed that he’s gonna spend the night too. Is that alright?”

“Yes yes!” Harry runs back over, shaking Louis’ shoulder and saying to the group, “You’re coming to our sleepover! We’re gonna watch movies and eat all our candy!”

Louis lights up, hugging Harry, and then pulling him to sit next to him. Zayn, Liam, and Niall, are all sitting there too, forming a small circle, and Zayn says they should decide what movie they’re watching first.

Harry sneaks a glance at Louis, glad they’re friends now. He really likes Louis, and he can tell they’re going to be great friends for a long time.

-

Little does he know that fourteen years later, after they’ve grown up together, have all left for different universities, and have stayed close, that Harry will end up falling in love with Louis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it, I love you. Please leave a comment or come [say hi on tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and yell at me for making you read this disgustingly sweet fic. (': also, a rebloggable post can be found [here](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/post/160032892454/youre-gonna-hear-me-roar-by-lsforever-me).
> 
> Xx


End file.
